Uchiha Corporation
by Yuuki-x3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, âgé de 23 ans passe un entretien d'embauche dans la Uchiha Corporation. Fasse à son narcissique patron, Sasuke Uchiha, il devra user de toutes ses cartes afin de montrer lequel des deux domine. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Narusasunaru

Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki, âgé de 23 ans passe un entretien d'embauche dans la Uchiha Corporation. Fasse à son narcissique patron, Sasuke Uchiha, il devra user de toutes ses cartes afin de montrer lequel des deux domine. Narusasunaru

Je sais que le sujet a été de nombreuses fois utilisé et que je ne fais rien de nouveau, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire une histoire de ce genre en ajoutant ma petite touche personnelle, après libre à vous de lire ou pas mais ne venez pas me dire que c'est du déjà vu car je sais et je l'assume complètement.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, 23 ans. Grand blond d'un mètre quatre vingt, on peut dire que je suis assez musclé, mais pas trop non plus. Aujourd'hui j'ai une entretien d'embauche dans la Uchiha Corporation, mon boulot consistera à être l'assistant du directeur adjoint de l'entreprise : Sasuke Uchiha. Quelques recherches sur internet m'ont appris que ce gars là est un vrai tirant. Ça fait plaisir à savoir. J'ai lu quelques avis (bah oui, je me renseigne hein) et les mots qui reviennent le plus sont «Salaud », « Enfoiré », « Démon » et « Canon », ah oui parce que pour être canon je peux vous assurer qu'il l'est vraiment. Son regard dur et froid est est la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vus.

7h35, je me prépare pour mon rendez vous. Je mise sur une tenue classe et décontractée, contenant une chemise blanche entrouverte au niveau du cou ainsi qu'un jean noir moulant mon corps à la perfection. Vous me direz que je suis fou de ne pas mettre un costume alors que je vais passer un entretien d'embauche dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises du japon (pour ne pas dire_ la_ plus grande), mais ce serait donner une fausse image de moi. J'ai toujours détesté les costumes sans savoir pourquoi. Je trouve ça plutôt classe sur certaines personnes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne me va pas du tout. Je préfère cent fois plus, une bonne tenue où je suis alaise mais qui me met tout de même en valeur, comme celle que je porte aujourd'hui.

8h30, je me trouve devant l'immense bâtiment qu'est la Uchiha Corporation. Les portes s'entrouvrent devant moi et je pénètre à l'intérieure. Je me dirige vers l' accueil où une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus se trouve.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demande t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Je suis ici pour un entretien d'embauche avec Mr Uchiha, pouvez vous me renseigner sur la l'endroit où je dois me rendre s'il vous plaît? Demande-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Oui biensur. Alors, vous devez prendre l'ascenseur qui se trouve là-bas et monter au 8ième étage. Vous tournerez ensuite à droite pour vous rendre dans la salle 206, qui est une salle d'attente où quelqu'un viendra vous chercher lorsque ce sera votre tour, me dit-elle après avoir jeter un regard sur son bloc note.

Mémorisant rapidement les informations, je la remercie et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Plutôt mignonne la gonzesse. Ils sont tous canons dans cette entreprises ou quoi ?Après avoir suivi toutes ses instructions, je me retrouve comme prévu devant la salle 206, où j'entre sans même toquer. Je regarde rapidement toutes les personnes se trouvant ici puis vais m'asseoir sur un siège. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je stresse un peu. Honnêtement quelles sont mes chances d'être pris ? Tous ces mecs autour de moi on l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de connaissances et de savoir faire. Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de douter, ça fait 3 mois que j'attends cet entretien et je compte bien avoir ce job, même si il faut de ce fait que j'use de mes charmes. Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Sasuke Uchiha serait apparemment gay. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, j'ai faillis tomber des nus. L'implacable et glaçant Uchiha Sasuke, gay ? Même si le principal intéressé n'a jamais rien confirmé, les preuves sont incontestables. Lorsqu'un cliché volé, où on embrasse passionnément un autre homme apparaît sur internet, je suppose qu'on ne peut plus nier. N'empêche, vachement sexy l'Uchiha quand il est perdu dans les vagues du plaisir. Je me demande quelle tête il a lorsqu'il se fa-

-Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto ?

Interrompu dans mes pensés, je sursaute violemment. L'homme qui vient de m'appeler me regarde bizarrement avant de répéter mon nom.

-C'est moi, lui dis-je.

Il me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais sans remarque. Nous sortons de la salle et longeons un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte noire où le nom du directeur adjoint est gravé en or.

-Je vous laisse ici, vous avez juste à toquer et entrer lorsque Mr Uchiha donnera son autorisation.

Je regarde l'homme partir et me tourne vers la porte. Le stresse que je ressentais tout à l'heure à doublé d'un cran. Malgré ma boule au ventre, je n'attend pas une seconde de plus et toque 3 coups.

Une voix grave et diablement sexy me demande d'entrer. J'obéis et ouvre la porte avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce. J'observe rapidement la salle avant de me tourner vers l'homme assis derrière son bureau, confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil noir. Mon regard croise le siens, et je me fige d'un coup. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus et je reste planté comme un idiot

observant l'homme le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu au monde. Je peux vous assurer que les photos que j'ai vu n'avaient rien à voir avec la beauté qui se trouve devant moi. Tout ce que je sais à ce moment précis, c'est que j'ai absolument besoin d'air.

Le beau brun qui me fait fasse me regarde avec interrogation en appelant mon nom.

-Mr Uzumaki ?

Oh dieu que c'est bon. Mon nom ne ma jamais parut aussi sexy que prononcé par Sasuke Uchiha. Cela a malgré tout le don de me faire reprendre mes esprits et j'adopte une attitude détaché comme si rien ne c'était passé.

D'un signe de tête, il me montre un fauteuil noir où je vais m'asseoir sans plus attendre.

Il m'explique rapidement les règles et en quoi consiste exactement mon travail. J'écoute attentivement et ne me laisse pas troubler par son regard (et oui je sais être sérieux parfois). Il me demande ensuite quelles sont mes compétences ainsi que mes motivations.

-Je viens de terminer mes études de commerce, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler, mais je sais que j'ai les compétences requises pour faire ce travail. Je suis sérieux, motivé, et si il y a bien une chose dont vous pouvez être sûr monsieur, c'est que j'arrive _toujours_ à mes fins.

Je n'ai pas pu résister de sortir cette dernière phrase à double sens. Et vu son regard, je pense qu'il a compris la suggestion. Sans plus m'attarder, je poursuis mon discours:

-Je ne suis sûrement pas le plus intelligent mais j'ai d'autres qualités qui font largement l'affaire et que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure si vous m'embauchez. Pour finir, je peux vous assurer que mon travail vous satisfera et qu'il sera de qualité.

Le brun me regarde longuement avant de lire mon dossier une dernière fois.

-Bien, j'y réfléchirai, me dit il de sa voix rauque.

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la porte afin de sortir. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse quitter le bureau, la voix de l'Uchiha s'élève une seconde fois, m'interrompant.

-Au fait, jolie pantalon, il vous met très bien en valeur, me dit il avec un sourire en coin tout en baissant son regard vers mes fesses.

Je rêve ou il vient de me faire du rentre dedans la ? Je le regarde longuement dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur et sortir définitivement du bureau.

Et bien, sacré journée. Je sors de l'entreprise et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé l'Uchiha comme ça. Si il m'a dragué, ça veut donc dire que je lui plaît, et mes chances d'avoir ce boulot sont multipliées. Un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage alors que je démarre la voiture.

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais que ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais c'est un prologue donc c'est normal. Le prochain sera plus long je vous rassure :)

N'oubliez pas de poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie à l'auteur de continuer !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Narusasunaru

Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki, âgé de 23 ans passe un entretien d'embauche dans la Uchiha Corporation. Fasse à son narcissique patron, Sasuke Uchiha, il devra user de toutes ses cartes afin de montrer lequel des deux domine. Narusasunaru

Merci pour vos review et voici le premier chapitre (l'autre était le prologue). J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

_**Bip, bip, bip**_

Oh putain non...J'ouvre les yeux lentement et avec difficulté. Les rayons du soleil frappe fortement dans ma chambre, me les faisant refermer immédiatement. Je me frotte les yeux et pousse un soupire en regardant l'objet qui fait ce bruit insupportable. Mon réveil. Je m'étire lentement et prend mon portable afin de voir si j'ai un quelconque message ou un appel de la Uchiha Corporation. Rien...Cela fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai passé mon entretient d'embauche et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'entreprise. 2 semaines où chaque matin la première que je fais, est de consulter mon téléphone portable. Peut être que je n'ai pas été pris ? Oui mais dans ce cas ils auraient pu prévenir ces abrutis.

Je me lève du lit et me dirige dans la salle de bain afin de me rincer le visage. Ma toilette finie, je vais dans la cuisine où de délicieuses tartines m'attendent. Tout en mangeant, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à mon entretient avec Sasuke Uchiha. J'avais pourtant l'impression de lui plaire, il m'a même carrément fait des avances. Peut être a-t-il trouvé mieux après mon départ. Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entend que trop tard la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me précipite dessus et regarde de qui vient l'appel manqué. Un numéro inconnu est affiché à l'écran. Haussant les épaules, j'appuie sur la touche « Rappel ». Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine me répond.

_-Monsieur Uzumaki ?_

_-_Euh, oui c'est moi, répond-je avec hésitation.

_-Je suis Aemi Murakami de la Uchiha Corporation. _

Mon souffle se coupe et je me fige sur place. Oh mon dieu... Si c'est ce que je pense alors ça veut dire que...Attend, ne t'emballes pas trop vite Naruto ! Si ça se trouve elle m'appelle pour me dire que finalement je n'ai pas le job.

_-Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que Monsieur Uchiha vous a choisi pour être son assistant. Il vous donne rendez vous demain à 9h30 dans son bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard ! _

Je suis tellement sous le choque que j'arrive plus à prononcer un mot. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si je ne suis pas entrain de rêver. Cela fait deux putains de semaines que j'attends ça. Bordel, je viens tout juste de me réveiller et on m'annonce que je suis pris pour mon tout premier boulot.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la remercier qu'Aemi a déjà raccrocher. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Je vais travailler dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon. Alors oui, je ne serai qu'un assistant, mais c'est déjà un super début. Et puis avec un patron aussi canon que l'Uchiha, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je suis à ce point excité et heureux d'avoir été pris ? Durant toute ma scolarité, on m'a maintes et maintes fois répété que je n'arriverais jamais à réussir peut importe le domaine dans lequel j'avancerai. Avec les notes merdiques que je me tapais à chaque contrôle, peu de personnes croyaient en moi. Mais malgré ça, je n'ai jamais lâché l'affaire. Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on doute de mes capacités. Donc j'ai redoublé d'efforts pour rattraper mes écarts et avoir le minimum d'expérience requise pour réaliser mon rêve.

Je vous rassure, mon rêve n'est pas d'être le larbin de l'Uchiha. Mon père tenait l'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon. Un peu comme la Uchiha Corporation. Mais lorsqu'il est mort, l'entreprise est tombée en ruine et on a rien pu faire pour la sauver. J'aimerai la reconstruire et poursuivre le travail que mon père n'a pas pu terminer. Je suis sûr qu'il serait fière de moi si je le faisais. Depuis le jour de sa mort (il y a 10 ans) cette idée n'a pas quitté ma tête. Je sais quelles sont les difficultés et que je ne suis pas encore au niveau de diriger une entreprise, mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour arriver à mon but. Travailler en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiha me donnera sûrement de l'expérience.

Je compose rapidement le numéro de ma meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno. J'ai hâte de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Elle m'a énormément soutenue, c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle soit la première à être au courant.

-Allo ?

-Sakura, c'est toi ?

-A ton avis triple buse ?

Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de passer pour un con un de ces quatre.

-J'ai eu le job, m'exclame-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Quel jo-, elle marque un temps de pose comme si elle venait tout jute de comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Attend, tu veux dire le job d'assistant auprès de Sasuke Uchiha ?!

-C'est ça, dis-je tout en pouffant au ton ahuri employé par Sakura.

-Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial Naruto !

-J'ai rendez vous demain à 9h30.

-Naruto tu vas travailler avec Sasuke Uchiha, le fantasme d'un million de jeune filles, MON fantasme, dit t-elle d'un air rêveur me faisant légèrement il faut que je te laisse je ne suis pas toute seule là, mais encore félicitation.

-Merci Sakura, à plus, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, un sourire idiot accroché au lèvres.

* * *

_Pov externe. _

Sasuke terminait de réajuster sa cravate tandis qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Il serra la cravate brutalement et beaucoup trop fort ce qui le fit pester avant de la dé serrer légèrement. Sa mauvaise humeur se faisait ressentir à chacun de ses gestes. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir avant de soupirer longuement. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue et des longues nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait passé à travailler. Si il ne faisait pas un pause, il sentait qu'il allait complètement craquer. Et ce n'est pas la soirée de ce soir qui allait arranger les choses.

Le brun était attendu à un gala organisé par l'une des familles les plus riches de Konoha : Les Hyûga. Et biensur, il était obligé d'y aller, afin de faire bonne figure. Pourtant il aurait largement préféré rester chez lui à somnoler ou à lire un livre avec un bon chocolat chaud. Il aurait même d'ailleurs préféré regarder une émission complètement débile qui d'habitude l'insupportait, plutôt que d'aller à cette soirée. M'enfin bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou il se faisait remonter les brettelles comme il se doit par son paternel.

Enfin prêt à sortir, il ouvrit la porte d'entrer et pris l'ascenseur qui l'amena au rez de chaussé. Il sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers la limousine qui l'attendait en bas de chez lui. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière et il s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieure. Il soupira longuement tandis que le chauffeur démarrait la voiture.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le somptueux bâtiment où se déroulait la soirée. Plusieurs luxueuses voitures se trouvaient devant et des gens issus de la haute société en sortaient. La voiture de Sasuke passa devant toutes les autres étant donné l'importance de son nom. Le chauffeur ouvrit sa portière et Sasuke se dirigea vers l'entré où un long tapis rouge avait été placé devant. Des paparazzis le mitraillèrent de photos avec leurs appareils mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'avait surtout pas la tête à ça. Arrivé à l'intérieure du bâtiment, un employé se dirigea vers lui afin de l'emmener à la salle où se déroulait le gala.

La salle était tout simplement magnifique mais Sasuke n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il en avait l'habitude. Il chercha du regard sa famille entre toutes les personnes présentes. Il repéra enfin le visage de son frère et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers lui lorsque quelqu'un l'interrompit.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

Le brun se retourna vers la voix grave qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Il trouva, comme il s'y attendait, un beau brun à la peaux presque aussi pâle que la sienne. Une longue chevelure attaché en une queue de cheval et des yeux de nacres.

-Ça fait un baille dit donc, reprit t-il.

-On sait vu i peine 1 mois Neji, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le brun.

Sasuke jeta un regard vers son frère qui commençait à s'éloigner. Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Neji.

-Bien et toi ? Répondit Sasuke.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son oncle en compagnie de sa cousine Hinata les interrompirent. Hiashi salua Sasuke et engagea la conversation avec lui sans prêter attention à son filleul tandis que Hinata lui souriait légèrement avant de baisser le regard. Neji serra les poings, énervé de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte et s'éloigna d'eux après un dernier soupire.

Sasuke de son côté ballait intérieurement et écoutait à peine le chef du clan Hyûga. Il ventait les mérites de sa fille Hinata sous le regard rougissant de celle-ci. Ses parents et ceux de la belle brune essayaient de les caser ensembles tous les deux au plus grand damne de Sasuke qui n'avait aucune envie d'un mariage arrangé. Malheureusement plus le temps passait, plus ses parents se faisaient insistants, ce qui agaçait le brun.

Épuisé, Sasuke mit fin à la conversation le plus poliment possible et se dirigea vers le buffet dans l'intention de se servir à boire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre sa boisson, une autre main se refermât dessus. Sasuke grogna et leva les yeux vers la personne afin de l'incendier du regard. Mais lorsqu'il vit de qui s'agissait cette personne, le brun se figea et sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis que l'homme qui lui faisait fasse écarquillait des yeux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent durant de longue minutes avant que Sasuke ne se reprenne et décide de prendre la parole.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

L'homme leva yeux au ciel et répliqua :

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez ?

-Uzumaki, grogna Sasuke.

_« Oulà, patron pas content » _se dit Naruto. Il venait de se faire embaucher, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire renvoyer sans même avoir commencer le job tout de même?

-J'ai été invité.

-Sans blague ? Dit Sasuke sarcastiquement.

_« Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? » _Se dit Naruto en froncant les sourcils.

Sasuke vit le changement d'attitude et se rendit compte qu'il agressait le blond sans aucune raison. Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

-Désolé...Je suis un peu fatigué, s'excusa le brun.

-C'est rien, je comprend, répondit Naruto en lui souriant légèrement. Si je suis là c'est parce que les Hyûga étaient de bons amis à mon père, donc ils m'ont invité.

Sasuke était sur le point de demander au blond pourquoi il parlait de cette amitié au passé mais se retint au cas où le sujet serait sensible.

-Ah d'accord.

Naruto fut soulagé que Sasuke ne lui en demande pas plus et se servit de la boisson avant d'en proposer au brun qui accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

Pas très loquace le patron.

Le blond fut sur le point de relancer la conversation lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

-NARUTO

Il grimaça avant de se retourner vers la provenance du cri.

-Abruti, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas crier ici ?

Naruto fit des sourires gênés aux quelques têtes qui s'étaient retournées et reporta son attention vers son ami.

-Oups désolé mec.

-C'est pas grave mais évite la prochaine fois, ok Kiba ?

-Ouais ouais promis, je suis juste venu te dire qu-

Kiba venait tout juste de remarquer la présence de Sasuke qui le fusillait littéralement des yeux.

-Euh...bonjour ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de répondre le plus froidement possible :

-Bonjour.

C'est fou ce qu'il détestait les gens braillards et impolis. Kiba haussa un sourcil et le regarda l'air de dire «C'est quoi ton problème ?»

Sans en être touché, Sasuke le regarda indifféremment et parcouru la salle du regard. C'est là qu'il aperçut une nouvelle fois son frère dans la foule. Le brun s'excusa rapidement auprès de Naruto avant de se diriger rapidement vers lui.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Kiba au blond.

Naruto haussa les épaules et prit trois brownies avant de tous les fourrer dans sa bouche, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le blond presque s'étouffer.

* * *

-Itachi !

Le brun se retourna et vit son frère passer entre les gens pour enfin arriver à lui. Il le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et le salua.

-Salut petit frère.

-Salut. Tu n'aurais pas vu les parents par hasard ?

-Ils étaient avec moi il y a quelques minutes, je pense qu'ils sont allés voir Asuma. Pourquoi ?

-Père m'a appelé ce matin me disant qu'il souhaitait me parler ce soir. Je pense que c'est à propos des ventes de l'entreprise...

-Ah oui, ll m'en a parlé. Il est vachement furieux...Les bénéfices ont baissé de 3% par rapport à l'année dernière.

-Je sais...

Le visage de Sasuke semblait vraiment désespéré et Itachi le regarda avec compassion. Il savait à quel point l'argent comptait pour son père et même si ce n'était que 3% ça l'avait pas mal mis en colère. Et comme Sasuke était entré dans l'entreprise que cette année, son père mettait toute la faute sur le brun.

L'aîné posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère :

-Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que ça sera vite oublié.

-Mouais...Grommela Sasuke avec une moue mis renfrogné mis boudeuse ce qui fit rire Itachi.

-Dis donc t'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton état, fit l'aîné en remarquant le teint plus que d'habitude de Sasuke ainsi que ses cernes.

-C'est rien...Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et de te reposer un maximum, dit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te dis que ça va, répondit Sasuke d'un ton exaspéré.

-Écoute, je trouverai une excuse pour les parents ok ? Donc tu peux rentrer à la maison.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il était très fatigué mais il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses avec son père. Il était sur le point de refuser une nouvelle fois mais le regard d'Itachi se fit encore plus insistant.

-Bon d'accord, dit Sasuke, vaincu.

Son frère lui sourit légèrement avant de partir à la recherche des parents.

Sasuke quand à lui se dirigea vers la sortie tout en saluant quelques connaissances. Devant la porte il trouva Naruto en pleine conversation avec Kiba. Le blond du sentir son regard car il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. Sasuke le lui rendit puis fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de définitivement sortir du bâtiment.

* * *

Et voilàààààààààààààààà.

Pour l'instant Naruto et Sasuke s'entendent plutôt bien hein ? Mais ça ne va pas durer mouahahahaha.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)


End file.
